I'm Here
by BlackFox12
Summary: Missing scene from Thor: Ragnarok. 'If you were really here, I might even hug you….' Contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read


**I'm Here**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Marvel movies and I'm not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** Missing scene from Thor: Ragnarok. 'If you were really here, I might even hug you….'

 **Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for the Marvel movies up to and including Thor: Ragnarok; violence

 **Author's Note:** Having just been to see Thor: Ragnarok, I figured I'd return to one of the fandoms (and two of the characters) who used to be my favourite. Also, I am acknowledging an abject failure on my part to come anywhere close to one of the three goals I wanted to complete. So now, I'm focusing just on one. Which is to earn enough money from my writing that it can be my day job. So I'm writing fan fiction because…well, it was a way of relaxing before. Now it is again. In between working on my original fiction to self-publish, I will also be 'returning to my roots' and writing to relax and just enjoy myself, too.

I'm working on book two of Ice Warriors: Key of Hel. Book One, Key of Midgard, is currently available through all Amazon retailers. Watch this space for updates on the next books!

* * *

"If you were really here, I might even hug you." Thor gave Loki's image a half-hearted grin and tossed the projectile at his brother, fully expecting it to go right through the trickster.

Loki caught it. "I'm here."

Thor stared at his brother, caught up in a myriad of emotions he hadn't allowed himself to feel until now. But there was one thing he _was_ going to do. And he didn't waste any time striding towards his brother and pulling Loki into the promised embrace.

Loki stood stiffly, but only for a moment or two before he relaxed and then wrapped his arms around Thor in return.

Thor couldn't remember the last time they'd hugged like this. He remembered holding Loki in his arms when he'd believed his brother had died, but that hadn't been like this.

The memory of that made Thor wince and he tightened his arms around the slender form of his brother. "Why did you let me believe you were dead?" His voice came out hoarse with emotion. As much pain as he felt physically, that was nothing compared to the emotional hurt.

"You'd never have gone back to Midgard if you'd known I lived," Loki answered.

Thor pulled back so he could look into Loki's eyes, trying to read his brother's expression. "I would have been able to leave if I'd known you lived."

"Not without locking me up again."

Thor frowned. "Do you really think so little of me, brother? We were allies." He grasped Loki's shoulders, but although he was tempted, he didn't shake Loki. Instead, his voice became firm. Stern, even. "You shouldn't have lied to me."

"Do you forget so easily, Thor? I lie as easily as I breathe."

" _Not to me_." Thor's voice was low. Intense. His fingers gripped tighter, but loosened when he saw the grimace pass over Loki's face. "You don't lie _to me_ , brother."

Loki opened his mouth, but then closed it again with a tiny huff of breath. After a moment, he spoke again. "Still, you should have come to expect it from me. Everyone else does."

For a few moments, all Thor could do was stare at his brother. He had the sudden absurd urge to laugh; but knowing it would come out the sound of a berserker, he forced it back. "Like I have to expect you to betray me? Like I have to _plan_ for it? Loki, we are brothers…."

" _Adopted_ brothers." But his laugh was forced.

"There is no distinction. You are my brother." Thor looked into Loki's eyes, _willing_ him to see. To understand.

Loki met his gaze without flinching. "I heard you share that story about me. About when I turned into a snake and attacked you."

Frowning, Thor asked, "What of it?"

"You didn't share how you responded that day."

"How I…." Thor paused, narrowing his eyes as he remembered. Once the initial shock had passed, he'd wasted no time in turning his brother over his knee and warming his backside. "Loki, you were a child then."

"What about that time on Vanaheim?" Loki retorted. "I was far past my majority then."

Thor nearly loosened his hold on Loki, he was so startled by the revelation. Of course. "I'm a fool," he muttered, wrapping his arms around Loki and pulling his brother against him once more.

"On that, we are in agreement."

Ignoring the response, Thor hugged his brother tighter and then pulled back, but only enough so he could take Loki's wrist.

Loki pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"What you have been asking for since learning you were born the son of Laufey." The room wasn't big, but there was a bench seat, curved at an angle. Thor began leading his brother towards it.

"I have not _asked_ for anything."

Thor paused and turned back to face his brother. "We decided you would not lie to me."

" _You_ decided. There was no discussion or subsequent agreement on my part."

Thor shook his head and resumed pulling his little brother towards the bench seat.

Despite his verbal protests, Loki did nothing to hinder their progress. Nor did he fight or argue as Thor sat on the seat and gave a gentle tug. Instead, he shuffled forward and then bent at the waist, over Thor's lap.

It really hadn't been that long since the last time Thor had taken his brother over his knee. Thor let his hand rest gently on Loki's lower back and he rubbed a moment or two before he let his hand move a fraction lower and patted his brother's backside before he lifted his hand and brought it down in a sharp swat.

Loki drew in a sharp breath, but he didn't make any other sound and he stayed still and almost limp over Thor's lap. He didn't move and barely seemed to breathe as Thor continued bringing his hand down in the firm swats.

Realising he wasn't getting the right reaction, Thor paused the spanking and then began to tug Loki's leggings down. His brother went stiff over his knees, but didn't fight or protest as he was bared.

There was no evidence of the swats Thor had already delivered, but when he landed the first swat to bare skin, Loki jumped; and a pink mark in the shape of Thor's hand appeared on his right cheek. Thor delivered a matching swat on the other side and then quickly settled into a pattern of swats. He didn't speak until after he'd reached Loki's thighs and started a new circuit of swats. "I know things have been difficult for you, brother. It's taken me longer than it should have to see how much you've been affected by all this."

There was a sound that almost seemed like a stifled sob and Thor paused looking at the back of his brother's dark head. "You did not need to let the frost giants into Asgard to prove yourself."

"Odin _never_ treated me the same as you," Loki ground out.

"This is not about our father, brother. This is about you and me." Thor delivered a full circuit of swats and then let his hand rest on Loki's back. "Do you want to go through the rest of our lives knowing I cannot trust you?"

"No." Loki's breath came out a harsh rasp. "I don't want…that."

"Then if you lie to me, you will find yourself back over my knee. If you betray me again, you will find yourself back in this position. But you will never stop being my brother," Thor whispered.

Loki took a deep breath and then reached down to wrap his fingers around Thor's ankle. "I understand, brother."

Thor lifted his hand and resumed spanking. He only landed a few more swats, though, before he realised Loki was beginning to sob. He stopped the spanking and carefully replaced Loki's leggings before he then gathered his brother into his arms and onto his lap.

For all the emotions that must have been coursing through Loki, he calmed down quickly to mere sniffles and then simply held onto Thor. "I am sorry," he whispered.

Thor didn't ask what his brother was sorry for. He didn't need to. He had his brother here and Loki didn't hate him. Even if they couldn't save their realm, they'd saved the people.

That was enough.

 **The End**


End file.
